dndadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldur's Gate
Baldur's Gate is a metropolis and city-state on the Sword Coast and Western Heartlands blend, on the north bank of the river Chionthar about twenty miles (32 km) east from its mouth on the Sea of Swords. It is located to the south of the great city-state of Waterdeep and to the north of the country of Amn, and is located along the well-traveled Coast Way road.1 A person from Baldur's Gate is known as a Baldurian.6 This city was once a wealthy port metropolis, whose population, according to many accounts, exceeds that of Waterdeep, is an important merchant city on the Sword Coast. Its strong watch and the presence of the powerful Flaming Fists mercenary company keeps the city generally peaceful and safe History In ancient times, the seafaring human hero Balduran would return from Anchrome with great wealth. Balduran would use this wealth to build a wall amongst the end of the Chionthar river. Balduran would later vanish, never to return.86 After Balduran vanished, local farmers would take control of the wall and begin to tax sailors who would come in. The sailors would overthrow the ruthless farmers and the four eldest would take control, calling themselves "dukes." Eventually, the city would be called Baldur's Gate and would be led by the Council of Four, the Four Grand Dukes of the City. The inner portions of the city would be divided into Bloomridge, where the wealthy lived, and the Twin Songs, the homes of the sailors and the clerics. The city would become the most powerful force in the Western Heartlands and would join the Lords' Alliance. The city would only be recorded to be called upon by the Alliance once, in 1235 DR when the Black Horde would attempt to invade. They would send their top military general, Eldrith the Betrayer to drive them off. While she would experience victory at first, she would eventually betray Baldur's Gate and be killed, but later resurrected, in the Marsh of Chelimber by Baldurian forces. The Flaming Fists would begin operating in Baldur's Gate early in the century started by 1300 DR. Midway through the century, in 1356 DR, the adventurers Drizzt Do'Urden and Wulfgar would come to the city seeking their friend Regis. Then, in 1368 DR, the Bhaalspawn Sarevok Anchev orchestrated a major conspiracy to send the city to war with Amn. The plan failed and within two years all Bhaalspawn were killed due to the actions of Baldurian Abdel Adrian. A Guild of Thieves, Xantam's Guild, would move into Baldur's Gate early in later 1374 DR. Three adventurers, Vahn, Kromlech and Adrianna would arrive and defeat the Thieves Guild. Joined by the Harpers, they would discover the thieves guild to be only part of a larger plan involving Eldrith the Betrayer. After defeating Eldrith the Betrayer, they would discover the plan to have become more complex with the evil alchemist Mordoc SeLanmere getting involved. However, Mordoc too would be defeated.needed In the year 1384 DR, the Grand Duke Valarken, along with General Ikhal, would attempt to usurp the leadership of Baldur's Gate. The failure of his attack would lead to the dissolution of the Baldurian Police and the Council of Four. In its place, the Flaming Fists and the Baldurian Parliament would rule. In the following year, the realms would experience the Spellplague, a situation which would double Baldur's Gate's population and area. Baldur's Gate would be able to adapt to the change and would experience relative peace until the year 1437 DR when the elfsong would return to the Elfsong Tavern with an undead crisis, as well as a tensing of relations with Elturgard and the stealing of a Tome of Cyric. All of these crises would be considered minor when General Ikhal would return with a lycanthrope army far greater than the army of Baldur's Gate. The Flaming Fists would resolve the conflict. Following the death of Grand Duke Portyr, famed adventurer Abdel Adrian was elected the new Grand Duke. As of 1479 DR, Baldur's Gate not only became Faerûn's most powerful and important city, but it also once again become stable. At this time it was no longer bothered by Valarken and Amn. It maintained a positive relationship with the nation of Elturgard and the other regions in the Western Heartlands. However, the expansion proved to turn the city on it's heels, threatening to send it into civil war. In 1479, Silvershield was murdered, and Antonias and Glim killed a Bhaalspawn, resserecting the god once more. The city went into civil unrest and was torn apart. The guild took advantage of this and took over the city. The guild was lead by Rael, a chosen of Bhaal, who claimed the cirty for the god of murder himself. The city is now run by thieves and murderers. Geography Since its founding, the city of Baldur's Gate has grown immensely. It has grown from being a couple of shanty huts aside a walled fortress to a sprawling city stretching across its neighbouring regions. The most remarkable feature of the city was the Black Dragon Gate, the original feature of the city, built by Balduran and withstanding time, albeit reinforcements and renovations. The main part of the city, comprising the old "city core" was commonly referred to as Bloomridge. The center of Baldur's Gate's prominent aristocracy, it was one of the regions confined inside the Black Dragon Gate. Bloomridge is home to many buildings of wealth, including manors and a few temples, though most were in the Twin Songs. Bloomridge also houses various taverns for adventurers to drink in and inns to accompany them in a motel fashion. The Temple of Ilmater and the Temple of Helm were two of the well known temples within Bloomridge, though the latter hosted the deadly Crypts of Ilmater and the former likely dissolved following the fall of Helm.neededBaldur's-Gate-city-map Also within the Black Dragon Gate was the Twin Songs temple district. Although some temples were in Bloomridge, most were in the Twin Songs. The Twin Songs hosted temples to virtually any god, even evil gods like Bhaal and Bane. Baldur’s Gate had many places of worship. Before the Spellplague, in 1369 DR, there were 3 major temples, (devoted to Gond14, Umberlee and Tymora) and many shrines. Following the mass expansion of the city, though, the three religions, although still prominent, were no longer the dominant temples, with smaller (and some malign) religions gaining more and and more influence. The Twin Songs was the only place inside the Black Dragon Gate that unified the cultures of all of Faerûn. These were all found in the Twin Songs District. The final district within the Black Dragon Gate was the Wide, which, mixing in with the city Outskirts, proved to extend outside of the gate as well. Giving a horrible stench due to the various cultures coming together in its blend with the Outskirts, only part of the Wide was hospitable to those who prefer a finer way of life. This area was a marketplace where produce was purchased alongside other objects. The Outskirts, however, were often regarded as the slums of the city and were largely populated with the poor and few middle class Economy Baldur's Gate contained a very effective thieves' guild, as well as a powerful and honest mercantile guild, the Merchant's League. Additionally, the Knights of the Shield and the Knights of the Unicorn were both active in the city. Various thieves guilds have risen and fallen in Baldur’s Gate including Xantam’s Guild and the Hands of Glory. Since the fall of both, new thieves' guild arose Government Before 1479, Baldur's gate was ruled by Grand Duke Portyr at the behest of the Baldurian Parliament, Baldur's Gate underwent a major revision after an attempted coup by former Grand Duke Velarken. Now, the Baldurian Parliament elects the Dukes. Baldur's Gate was once ruled by four grand dukes, the Council of Four. Shortly before the Spellplague, the rulers included Duke Eltan, the then leader of the Flaming Fists, Belt, a powerful warrior and divine spellcaster, Liia Jannath, a mage and Entar Silvershield, the richest man in Baldur’s Gate at the time, but also a strong warrior in his own right. The Council was also part of the Lords' Alliance, which included Waterdeep and Silverymoon, among others. As of 1479, the city has no government and is in complete chaos. The guild took over the city and is now run by Rael, a chosen of Bhaal. Current Council of Four #Vacant #Vacant #Vacant #Vacant Historically, Baldur's Gate has had a long enmity with its southern neighbor, Amn, which nearly resulted in war during the iron crisis of 1368 DR Landmarks Taverns and Inns-Blade and Stars, Blushing Mermaid, Elfsong Tavern, Helm and Cloak, Purple Wyrm Inn and Tavern, Splurging Sturgeon, Three Old Kegs Mercantile-Counting House, Sorcerous Sundries Manors-Bloodmire Manor, Firewind Manor, Mandorcai's Mansion, Omduil's Manor Places of Worship-High House of Wonders, Water Queen's House, Lady's Hall, The Watchful Shield, Shrine of the Suffering, The Rose Portal, The Unrolling Scroll Other-The High Hall, Seatower of Balduran, The Wide, Harbormaster Harbor Baldur's Gate has a large and busy harbor that opens up into the River Chionthar. The harbormaster resides in a small shack. The harbor is closed after sunset, after which no ships may tie up. Latecomers must wait out in the river until sunrise